Mysterious Nightly Excursions
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: Whenever Harry roams the halls during the night with the Marauders Map and under his Invisibility cloak, he wakes up in the morning finding himself in various places, wondering who could have attacked him. Set in Harry's third year. A drabble. AU


**Mysterious Nightly Excursions**

Harry looked at his wrist watch. '1:15 a.m.' it said. He scrambled out of his bed and reached for the Marauder's Map, sliding it in his robe pocket, before he threw the Invisibility Cloak over himself and quietly left the dormitory. '_If I can't sleep right now, I can as well explore the castle with the help of the map_,' he thought as he crossed the common room.

"Don't wake me up at such a time," the Fat Lady scoffed. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled and quickly scurried away, pondering in which direction he should go. He activated the map, making sure that no one was nearby and climbed down the stairs, deciding to head towards the Ravenclaw tower. '_Let's see what I can find where the map ends. Is that the end of the castle, or did the inventors of the map just give up there?_' he mused, casting a Lumos charm as he walked along, trying to make not too many sounds.

"Hey, nox that light off. Other people are trying to sleep," a wizard in an old picture hissed at him, causing Harry to cancel the Lumos charm right away.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, before he continued to make his way through the dark.

However, all of a sudden, he knew nothing more, and when he woke up, he found himself on the floor of an unused classroom. His wrist watch showed, '6:45 a.m.' '_What the ..._,' he thought, '_I need to hurry_.' He quickly pulled the Invisibility Cloak off and ran back to Gryffindor, still wondering what had happened and how he had ended up in the classroom. When he entered the common room, Hermione was waiting for him.

"Harry, where have you been? I was just going to wake you up," she said in surprise, giving Harry a sharp look.

Harry shrugged. "I only left for a short walk last night. But someone must have attacked me. When I woke up, I was in an unused classroom."

"Well, you better stay in bed or be more careful during the night, Harry," Hermione lectured him, before she instructed him, "Go and get your school bag. It's time for breakfast."

夜の不思議

A few nights later, Harry observed from the window of his dormitory how Crookshanks was running around the grounds together with the black dog that looked like the grim. '_Maybe that dog is real and is not the grim_,' he mused, realising that the fresh night air seemed extremely attractive. '_I'll go for a short walk to the Astronomy tower_,' he decided, equipping himself with the cloak and his map, and left the safety of Gryffindor.

'_This time I'm going to keep an eye on the map_,' he resolved, holding the parchment in front of him the whole time. However, until he reached the Astronomy tower, he couldn't see anyone on the map. Nevertheless, he suddenly woke up on the Astronomy tower, shivering violently in the cold. His wrist watch displayed '5:45 a.m.' '_At least it's a bit earlier this time, so I don't have to hurry_,' he mused, sneezing a few times. He slowly walked down to the common room, curling up in front of the fireplace, hoping to warm his icy limbs, before he had to go to class. Nevertheless, he couldn't deny to himself that he had caught a cold due to spending the night on the Astronomy tower.

"Whoever attacked me this time, could at least have thrown me down the stairs, so I could have slept in a slightly warmer place," Harry said hoarsely, when he tried to concentrate on his homework together with Hermione and Ron.

"It must be the same person than the other night," Hermione spoke up thoughtfully. "Harry, you should go to the hospital wing. You don't look good."

'_I don't feel too well, but I wouldn't go to the hospital wing willingly_,' Harry mused as he fiercely rubbed his forehead against the headache that had been bothering him ever since his first morning class. "I'm fine, Hermione. Can you help me with this Potions essay, please?"

"Of course," the girl said gently, taking pity on him because of his sickly appearance. "Show me what you've written so far."

夜の不思議

By the time he was in bed, Harry was so congested that he couldn't sleep at all. He feverishly tried to find a cool spot on the pillow, before he finally decided to go for a walk. '_Tonight, I'll be really careful_,' he thought, pulling two Weasley jumpers over in a faint attempt to feel warmer. '_Even the dormitory is cold tonight_,' he thought, deciding to go and find the kitchen to ask Dobby for a hot cocoa. When he reached the common room, Ron caught up with him.

"Let me go with you, mate. Maybe if we're together, the attacker won't dare attacking you."

Harry agreed, explaining where he was heading, and the two third years made their way down towards the dungeons. However, they never made it to the kitchen. Instead, Harry woke up in front of the fireplace in the Great Hall.

'_How did I end up here?_' Harry thought in absolute confusion, noticing that he felt much worse than before. He still had a splitting headache, his throat was so sore that he could hardly swallow, and he felt hot and cold at the same time. All of a sudden, Hermione was standing in front of him.

"Here you are, Harry. I've looked for you everywhere but couldn't find you. I brought your school bag for you in any case. Let's sit down and have breakfast."

"Okay, thank you, Mione," Harry replied, realising that it hurt to speak.

"Harry, are you feeling all right?" Hermione asked, alarmed, and quickly laid a cool hand on his forehead. "Harry, you're burning up. Let me take you to the hospital wing."

"No, it's all right. I'll be fine. It's just a cold," Harry croaked and followed the girl to the Gryffindor table, gratefully accepting the mug with tea Hermione handed him. "Ron, what happened to you? Did you see anyone?" he suddenly remembered to ask.

"No mate. I found myself in front of the Fat Lady in the middle of the night though," Ron replied, throwing his friend a confused look.

"That's really strange," Hermione threw in. "Are you sure that both of you didn't see anyone? And did the map not show anyone either?"

"Sure," Harry replied firmly.

Harry dragged himself through the day, wondering who could be attacking him during the night. "Someone must be roaming the halls, waiting for you to come," Hermione said thoughtfully as if she had been able to hear his thoughts.

"Malfoy looks very well rested though," Ron threw in. "It can't be him."

"I thought so too," Harry agreed, letting out a few harsh coughs.

夜の不思議

By the time Harry went to bed in the evening, he felt so miserable that he promised himself to remain in bed the whole night, especially after receiving a lecture from Hermione. Harry scrambled into bed, still wearing several layers of jumpers, when Hermione and Ron entered the dormitory.

"Harry, please sit up for a moment and let me check on you," Hermione instructed him, gently steadying his back while he brought himself into a half-sitting position. "Well done, sweetie. Now open your mouth," she said softly, carefully sticking a thermometer under his tongue.

"Kuu koo," Harry moaned, shivering violently at the cold touch of the glassy thing.

"I'm sorry, Harry. It'll be over soon," Hermione said softly, throwing Ron a concerned look.

"Why don't you go to Madam Pomfrey, mate?" he asked, causing Harry to shake his head.

"Well, then at least promise us to stay in bed tonight," Hermione said sternly, pulling the thermometer out. "You're running quite a fever."

"I don't intend to go anywhere," Harry croaked, curling up under his covers as his friends left the dormitory to let him sleep.

A coughing fit brought Harry back to awareness. '_Two o'clock_,' he mused, pulling the Marauders Map out of his drawer. '_No, that can't be possible_,' he thought in confusion as he looked at the map. '_Peter Pettigrew? But he's supposed to be dead. I just have to go and try to find him_.' With that he scrambled out of his bed and dragged himself away as fast as he could in spite of feeling very dizzy.

先生の見方はどうでしょうか

Severus Snape sat in his small kitchen in the dungeons, drinking tea while he engrossed himself grading the second year's tests. '_Such a dunderhead_,' he mused, fiercely attacking the top parchment with his red quill, when suddenly the charmed window to his left side gave an alert. '_Oh no, not again_,' Severus sighed, glancing at the window that showed the area in front of the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

Sighing in annoyance, Severus laid the quill down and stood from his comfortable chair. Throwing his teaching robes over, he left his quarters, heading out into the cold dungeons to take a shortcut that led him straight into the entrance hall, where he hid in a dark alcove, until he heard the boy come down the huge staircase.

'_If he was at least clever enough to put a Silencing spell on himself_,' Severus mused, shaking his head at the boy's stupidity. He followed Harry in a certain distance and allowed him to explore the halls for a short while, before he finally pulled his wand and cast a sleeping charm at the child that would make him sleep for five hours as well as a cushioning charm to prevent him from hurting his head as he fell onto the floor. He levitated the boy into the hospital wing and placed him on the first bed, not bothering to pull the Invisibility Cloak off, before he quietly left and returned to the dungeons, knowing that his tea was still warm and waiting for him along with the parchments he had to grade.

'_As if I had nothing better to do than to teach annoying dunderheads that they have to sleep during the night and that they have to go to the hospital wing when they're sick. Will Potter ever learn?_' he thought as he made himself comfortable again in his cosy little kitchen.

**The End**

_I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


End file.
